


Broken Hearts

by shipping_enthusiast



Series: my little drabbles [1]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heavy Angst, im sorry, implied heavy drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 23:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_enthusiast/pseuds/shipping_enthusiast
Summary: Bellamy broke instantly as she left his apartment. It was evident how much the breakup took a toll on him. Clarke, on the other hand, continued as if she wasn’t missing a prominent person in her life. She may have not been showing it on the outside, but on the inside, she was feeling completely dead.





	Broken Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Bellarke Bingo Prompt!
> 
> Bartender Bellamy. I mean its there but you have to squint really hard lol.
> 
> Also, update on It Us Against The World (and if you don't know what that is you should check it out) I'm almost done with chapter 2!! so yay!!

“Take a hike.” A voice behind him said. The girl he was trying to chat up quickly left. Bellamy spun on his seat to face her, but he was nowhere near ready to do so. Clarke shoved a glass of water towards his chest. “Drink up.” She said harshly. Her voice monotone and not sweet like it once was. He shook his head forcibly and set the glass on the bar. He signaled Miller for another drink.

“The point of your job her Bellamy is to serve alcohol not to drink it.”

“They can fire me for all I care.” He responded. All the care he used to have all gone the moment she walked out the door.

Before Miller could set the new drink down on the bar, Clarke drowned the drink herself.

“Hey!” Bellamy snapped. “You can’t do that.”

Clarke rolled her eyes ignoring his fit. She collected his keys and wallet and pulled him out of the stool. She held him so tightly, she couldn’t smell his normal woodsy scent but just the stench of whiskey.

“Let’s go.”

It was a struggle to get him in the car. His protest to leave the bar was a harsh one. So much that Miller had to throw him over his shoulder and drop him on his ass outside the bar. Clarke took it from there. He hanged heavily over her small body. The heaviness not as comforting as it was when they’d been in bed together. As she pushed him into the passenger seat, she was how unfit he was, not physically, but mentally. She made her way to her side of the car but before she opened her door, she took one big deep breath. The last time they were in a small space alone, they broke up. How much worse could it get?

_“Do you think I care about what my mother thinks?” Clarke asked slightly yelling. _

_They had been fighting for a few minutes but felt like hours. Just like they love each other with such passion, they fought with the same intensity._

_Abby had been nagging Clarke to take a seat for the Board of Directors for Arkadia General, but Clarke was happy working at a small private practice. Abby couldn’t understand that, and she made that abundantly clear with a series of text messages._

_Just consider it. _

_Forget about your life in Polis. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity Clarke._

_A seat on the board._

_Don’t let that bartender ruin everything we’ve worked so hard for._

_“She’s not wrong.” Bellamy huffed. “You deserve to attend galas and have a high-class job that if I went to visit you, they wouldn’t let this lousy bartender in.” _

_That’s where Clarke snapped. Say all you want about her, but don’t you dare say something about the people she cares for, not even themselves._

_“Don’t say those types of things.”_

_“It’s true. I know you want that life and I’m just bringing you down.”_

_She’s talked extensively how much she hated her childhood. The weight of her mother always on her conscious something she’s been working so hard to get rid. Clarke learned to do what she wants and not focus on what her mother wanted. She didn’t want to be wearing a mask for her life. She wanted to be the simplest thing of all: happy. _

_“Are you listening to me?” Clarke yelled a bit louder, her frustration growing by the second. “That’s not what I want. I want the life we have. I want you.” _

_Clarke looked into his eyes seeing too many emotions in them. Finally, they turned dark. Clarke looking at him desperately for him to say something, anything really._

_“Yeah, well maybe I don’t want you.” _

_Once those words left Bellamy’s mouth, he regretted it instantly. He didn’t want to hurt her, but this was the only way he could think of that she would let go of him. For him to not bring her down. Clarke gathered her things in such a rush, bling anger running through the course of her veins. She walked towards the door, pausing as she grabbed the door handle. “Goodbye Bellamy.” She whispered. Bellamy was barely able to hear it over the sound of his heart breaking to pieces._

It had been about a month since they broke up. Never seeing each other since then, both avoiding the other like they were infected with the plague. Both of them going through hell since then.

Bellamy broke instantly as she left his apartment. It was evident how much the breakup took a toll on him. Clarke, on the other hand, continued as if she wasn’t missing a prominent person in her life. She may have not been showing it on the outside, but on the inside, she was feeling completely dead.

The car ride was silent. Neither of them making a move to speak. The tensions so heavy and forcible pushing down on them that Clarke believed it was trying to drown her. After a few minutes, they finally arrived in front of Bellamy’s apartment building. She waited for him to get out of her car, yet he made no move to do so. Bellamy let out a long breath, trying to collect himself. Clarke felt nauseous as she smelt the stench of his alcohol heavy breath.

“Miller shouldn’t have disturbed you.” He said. His word coming a bit slurred. Bellamy cocked his head to the side, his eyes full of despair. “How are you not broken up about us?” Bellamy questioned. Hurt was written all over his face.

He’s heard from his friends that she was fine. In reality, they were most likely not telling the truth. He truly believed that he didn’t deserve to know the truth about how she was doing. Still, he chose to accept their answers and convinced himself that she was fine.

Clarke scoffed at his question. He clearly didn’t know about the times when she was home alone how loud she was screaming into the void and then crying herself to sleep.

“Of course, I’m broken up about us Bellamy. You think it didn’t break me to hear you say that you don’t want me. You don’t think it broke me to walk out that door! Do you honestly believe it doesn’t break every piece of my being to see you like this?”

Clarke was on the verge of tears, but she wasn’t going to give him that satisfaction. She looked out the window refusing to look at him, to truly see Bellamy. He was staring at her with no shame, he used to stare at her all time. It was his favorite thing to do.

But now looking at her, her expression all stoic, has he realized how much he's hurt her. Bellamy reached for her hand when she pulled back “Get out of the car Bellamy.” she turned her car on and waited for him to leave, both hands gripping the steering wheel.

“I'm sorry.” he apologized.

Clarke turned her head towards Bellamy her face consumed by total anger.

She clicked her tongue. “You're sorry,” she emphasized. “You don't get to feel sorry. The moment you let those words out of your mouth what did you think was going to happen?” She was exhausted of feeling like this. She was exhausted from being so angry with him. 

“Do you think we'll ever be okay again?” Bellamy asked. 

In all honesty, she didn't know. Clarke still felt the sting of his words each time she would even remotely think of him. Bellamy consumed her in every way possible. Her thoughts, her body, but most importantly her heart.

Emotions running so high that she didn’t think twice as she was cupping his face pulling him in for a kiss. The kiss was soft, short, and sweet. Bellamy didn’t even have a moment to react. Just as fast as she had her lips on his, she pulled away just as quickly. She was terrified to her core; she wasn’t even sure he would remember these past few moments. 

“We need to talk but not like this." She slightly shook her head. Despair reaching new heights for her. She couldn't think straight. She never could when it came to Bellamy. "Get out of the car Bellamy.” she said once again. She gripped her steering wheel even harder than before turning her knuckles white. He got out slowly, still highly drunk. She still waited for him to get inside his building safely, she will always wait for him. It's in her nature. Finally, when he was inside, she let herself shed a few tears. One thing in her life. No matter come Hell or high waters Clarke Griffin will always be in love with Bellamy Blake.

**Author's Note:**

> come join me on Tumblr @shippingenthusiast


End file.
